Under the 3GPP standards, a NodeB (or an eNB in LTE) is the base station via which mobile devices connect to the core network. Recently the 3GPP standards body has adopted an official architecture and started work on a new standard for home base stations (HNB). Where the home base station is operating in accordance with the (Long Term Evolution) LTE standards, the HNB is sometimes referred to as an HeNB. A similar architecture will also be applied in the WiMAX network. In this case, the home base station is commonly referred to as a femto cell. For simplicity, the present application will use the term HNB to refer to any such home base station and will use the term NodeB generically to refer to other base stations (such as the base station for the macro cell in which a HNB operates). The HNB will provide radio coverage (for example, 3G/4G/WiMAX) within the home, small and medium enterprise, shopping Malls etc and will typically connect to the core network via a suitable residential gateway and public or corporate broadband access network (for example via an ADSL link to the Internet).